Midnight Soul
Midnight Soul is one of the two main leads in Building Better Worlds, Shiny Green Star, and the main protagonist across the entire Miraculous Hero Alternate Cross Over Universe. They are a cat and human hybrid, complete with ears, tail, retractable nails/claws, pupils that become slits according to light and emotion, as well as multiple blue stripes that resemble tattoos scattered across their body. Character Personality Depending on who you are, Midnight's first impressions go one of two ways: 1, they are cold, harsh and ruthless. Violent and angry. Or, 2, they are warm, kind and welcoming. Helpful and protective. There is no middle ground, it is one extreme or the next. Night has a... rather odd moral compass. They take any threat to their loved ones seriously, and often overreacts in protecting those closest to them. If they weren't part of the Miraculous Hero team, they would likely be convicted as a criminal due to how many lives they've taken in the name of justice. They may keep their enemies close, but they keep their friends closer. They see a side of Midnight that is often hidden out in the field. Only around those they really trust do they let their guard down, and their emotions truly show. History Midnight and their younger sister, Fez, were born to a normal human family, like most hybrids. They and their sister are genetic anomalies, which lead to a difficult life for Midnight. Originally born in central England, aged 14, Midnight stole from their parents in order to run away to a place where hybrids were more accepted in the day to day society: San Fransokyo. There, they meet Hiro Hamada and his brother, Tadashi and they all become close friends quickly. Everything was great, until the fire. Having always been the fighting type, after the formation of the Big Hero 6, Midnight pleaded with Hiro to let them join the team. At first, he really didn't want them to become part of the group, due to the fact that he had developed feelings for them and wanted to keep them safe. But eventually, they managed to win him over and became a valuable member of the team. By the time they were 16, they had entered a romantic relationship with Hiro and San Fransokyo's villains had mostly been sentenced to life in prison with no way of escape. During the period of quiet, the team focused on their studies. Midnight studied art, and while at the San Fransokyo Art College, they met another hybrid; Solar. The two became quick friends, and graduated art college together. Midnight told her about Big Hero, and due to being Hiro's girlfriend, managed to get their new best friend in to the team rather easily. Having already got a growing team, Hiro decided he wanted to branch it out further. To not just protect San Fransokyo, but the whole world. He had already heard of a group a superheroes working in Paris, and decided that was the best place to start his search for more recruits. So he and Midnight flew over there, leaving the others in charge of San Fransokyo. There, they met the heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir, who later agreed to join the team, adding Paris to the list of cities that the team protected. The addition of the two new heroes lead the the team changing its name from Big Hero to Miraculous Hero. At the age of 19, Midnight and Hiro returned to San Fransokyo, where Hiro set up his own tech company, and Midnight set up their own art store. Unfortunately though, due to the pair being distracted by their new jobs, their relationship deteriorated and came to and end. For a while after this, it was difficult for the pair to work together on hero missions, as while they tried to remain friends, their failed relationship hung over them. They were close to tearing the team apart until Solar, the newly appointed organiser of the team, decided to send them to the island nation of Medici to aid the rebels in their revolution against the dictator. The team fighting in the war in Medici strengthened the bonds between all of them, and gained them powerful allies in the form of Rico Rodriguez and other notable figures from the rebellion. It was here that Midnight's suit got an upgrade, infusing the element bavarium in to it. The bavarium allowed her now to levitate things, create plasma blasts, energy surges and shields. Their flight function also got an upgrade. It was at this point that Midnight truly became the protector they set out to be, now being able to create bavarium shields at will to protect their team mates. Additionally, using energy surges uses up a lot of power, meaning they have to recharge the bavarium cuffs after constant use. After the war, Hiro decides he is tired of going through airports and wasting hours on flights to get from place to place. And while he knows the dangers of this, he wishes to create teleportation devices and place them in each pace where the team is based. The first prototype is built in San Fransokyo, and is tested by Midnight, Hiro and Chat Noir. Unlike silent sparrow, it isn't a total failure... It just sends them to an alien planet. While on the planet, they come across the galaxy's defence force: The Galactic Rangers, lead by Captain Qwark. They strike up a deal with the rangers to help them with their current mission, and along the way meet Ratchet and Clank. After defeating Drek and Dr. Nefarious, the rangers agree to help Hiro create effective teleportation devices, using the technology from the Solana galaxy. Now with the teleportation technology in place, Ratchet and Hiro set up Miraculous Hero bases in San Fransokyo, Medici, Paris, London and Ratchet's home planet, Veldin. Adding Ratchet to the team. Midnight is now 21 and has returned to England, having missed the place they grew up. Their parents are aware they are alive, due to recognising them on the various news articles about the times they have saved people and cities with their friends. They still keep their distance though, not wanting their re-occurring villains to know of their family. While back home, they meet yet another hybrid called Xerxes. They become friends really quickly, and spend a long time hanging out with each other. Wanting at least one friend away from the team, Midnight decided to keep Miraculous Hero a secret from him. ... This didn't last long as when they were hanging out with him one day, a villain out of no where begins to shoot at them. They drag their new friend to safety to deal with the threat, and while they do, he watches them intently. Midnight is later forced to explain everything to Xerxes, and he surprisingly takes it very well. Meanwhile, Ratchet meets Talwyn Apogee, and they become allies. And eventually, Xerxes also joins the team, which leads to the core rainbow stars to be completed. (Ladybug - Red, Ratchet - Orange, Talwyn - Yellow, Chat Noir - Green, Xerxes - Blue, Hiro - Purple, Midnight - Pink.) It was this point that marked everyone discovering as well as their own powers they've had since this all started, they had a new kind of magic. One that had been lying dormant for many years until the core rainbow was completed, and now that it was, they all had to learn to control their new powers. (Solar has Gold and Clank has Silver.) Midnight is 24 years old and this is where the timeline splits up in to Building Better Worlds and The First Bullet. The First Bullet is the original timeline, and Building Better Worlds is the alternate one. Trivia *Midnight themself is heavily inspired by other characters and designs. **Their armour is heavily based on Midnight Sparkle from MLP: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. **Being a cat hybrid comes from Mew Ichigo, from Tokyo Mew Mew. (Though unlike Ichigo, Midnight cannot retract their ears and tail.) **They share similar personality traits with Alister Azimuth, and others. (Brain gone blank I can't remember the other characters right now) *It should be noted that they have many aliases, their birth name was not originally Midnight. Their birth name was Amy, and when they moved to San Fransokyo they stared to go by "Absol". But that was a very short lived name as when they joined Big Hero, their code name became Midnight Soul. It was just easier for everyone to call them Midnight all the time, so it stuck. **They hate their birth name and will slap anyone who tries to address them by it. They only tell people they really trust about it. (Legally, they are still under their birth name.) **Other names they approve of include: Pink Star, Midnightingale and Night. *They are Demi-toricromantic Ace/Apothisexual and Nonbinary Lunarian Gender/Girlflux and use they/them pronouns. Category:Absol's Stuff Category:Miraculous Hero Cross Over AU Category:Building Better Worlds Category:Shiny Green Star